


When Your Stitch Comes Loose (hold me tight)

by TwentyOnePhan



Category: A.P. Bio (TV), Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: M/M, jack n ian being soft, no im not kidding KFJDKFJ, pure fluff baby!, shoutout to neko n holly n the oh yeah pete gc!!!!!! ur number one!!!!!!!!, yes i genuinely wrote this ianjack nation i am you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOnePhan/pseuds/TwentyOnePhan
Summary: Ian has a shitty day but luckily he’s got a damn good boyfriend to make up for it
Relationships: Ian Grimm/Jack Griffin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	When Your Stitch Comes Loose (hold me tight)

**Author's Note:**

> do i even need to write proper summaries anymore ???? absolutely not but do i ?? yes <3 ANYWAY big shoutout to neko n holly fr being my biggest fans n leading ian nation w me AND the oh yeah pete gc im p sure we made ian/jack a while ago and i have acted upon it i love u guys sm <3

All day, every day, it felt like Ian was constantly surrounded by idiots. Idiots who tried to boss him around and tell him how to do his job and made his coffee either scalding hot or stone cold. Idiots who felt it necessary to butt in and add the royal “we” whenever he spoke about his legacy. They wouldn’t have a job without him! 

As the day dragged on he could feel every last nerve begin to stand on edge from frustration, taking all his willpower not to fling his computer off of his desk. 

But he was a beacon of strength within this shambling office, he had to keep it together. So when Poppy continually nagged at him all afternoon for not putting in enough effort fixing bugs that continually fucked up the game, he was very proud of himself for not flinging something as hard as he could off the wall (or preferably her head, but he was in no mood to get sued right now). 

His eyes began to sting as he stared long and hard at the miles of code in front of him on the monitor. The bug in question was causing every NPC in whatever area to fight the player’s avatar without prompting, which wasn’t exactly popular within the gaming community. If he stood a chance at keeping the game at the top spot, he needed this fixed now. The problem was, with how advanced his world was, it was difficult to pinpoint exactly what needed tweaking, especially after a slight caffeine overdose which made his vision cloud in black spots from time to time. 

The task had been left to him, for some god awful reason, and he was possibly 30 seconds away from flipping his desk when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Blinking to try and ease his eye strain, he grabbed his phone and peered at the notification on the screen

Jack ❤️  
How’s it going in there big guy? 

He huffed a sigh of relief, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Thank god for Jack. Finally, someone on his level, who he felt he could actually talk to. Bug forgotten about, he swung in lazy circles on his chair and typed a response:

Bad. Very bad. Surrounded by idiots. I miss you :(

He and Jack had met in a gay bar very late at night (or very early in the morning, depending on your stance, something they had argued about as they had stumbled to Ian’s apartment) when Jack was still teaching Biology at some shithole in Ohio. They had hit it off instantly, both realising each other’s smarts quickly and bouncing from fiery debates to witty banter all night, until they were cut off from their supply of fancy cocktails and thrown out. Ever since that first night together, Ian knew there was something special, something so different and charming about Jack, and they had kept in contact, even after Jack had to return to Ohio. Since then, he had given up teaching biology, taking a break and crashing (neither wanted to officially name it ‘moving in’) at Ian’s apartment. To have someone other than his cat to come home to at the end of the day was a blessing he wouldn’t take for granted anytime soon, revelling in a welcoming kiss and takeaway each evening on the couch, legs entwined. 

Jack❤️  
I miss you too :(  
Is there any chance you could get out early?  
You are the head of the company after all

Lightbulbs began to switch on in his head. Jack was right! He didn’t have to sit here and do this shit, he hired people to do this shit for him! Inspired, he tore himself off his chair, shaking his limbs awake again, and began to collect his belongings sprawled around his office (thrown around from a frustrated tantrum which, luckily, no one witnessed). As he pulled on his coat, he swung open the door to his office and strode his way to the exit, completely done with this shitty day already. He felt confused and disapproving eyes glare at him as he passed through but found he could not give less of a shit, already focusing on what he’ll order for dinner with Jack and what shitty netflix original they’ll pretend to be interested in only to start making out within the first 5 minutes. 

As he met the pavement of the street, he sent Jack a quick text telling him he was on his way home then began in the direction of his apartment, any faster and he’d practically be running down the street. 

As he swung open the door to his apartment, he was met with three things:

1) His cat Raven below him, meowing and purring happily, winding herself around and through his legs

2)The smell of something actually being cooked wafting through the air. Despite this being a phenomenon in his apartment, it smelt fucking amazing and he felt his heavy heart lift a little more

3)The realisation that his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen, the lights were dimmed and only soft music echoed around the apartment. 

This peaked his interest, head tilting subconsciously as he called out, “Jack? Babe? You here?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m in the kitchen! Come in!”

A smile creeping up his face, he danced around Raven who seemed adamant on tripping him up, and made his way to the kitchen, the smell of fresh food growing stronger until he was met with the best damn thing to happen to him all day. 

“Surprise!”

Before him was a table full of actual, home cooked food; two plates full of steak, potatoes and asparagus, all drenched in a creamy sauce, and actual candles decorating the empty space. A bottle of deep, red wine and two glasses were sat on the island in front of him, Jack was leaning against it, smiling softly at him. Ian could’ve cried. 

At his stunned silence, Jack began to ramble slightly, “You said you were having a bad day and, I don’t know, I wanted to do something for you to make you feel better and also as a thanks, I guess, because you’re kinda letting me stay here and you know, I’m a good boyfriend” 

His eyes twinkled in the candlelight, his features illuminated and softened, and Ian felt so goddamn thankful and in love. He crossed the space between them and caught Jack’s face between his palms and kissed him as meaningfully as he could. He was never really good with emotions, struggled to say what he felt, so he tried to channeling his overwhelming love and thanks through the kiss. Jack hummed happily, smile growing as he returned the kiss, hands hooking around Ian’s neck and pulling him closer. They stayed that way for a minute or two before Jack pulled back, resting his forehead on Ian’s and grinning. Ian pouted at the lack of Jack on his lips but before he could complain, he was being pulled to the table and his wine was set in front of him. 

Jack sat down before him, smirking, obviously pleased with himself and Ian smiled back before digging in to his much deserved meal. They didn’t speak too much throughout their meal, just soft small talk about Jack’s day and Ian praising his cooking skills, much to Jack’s delight.

After clearing their plates and several glasses of wine later, they placed their dishes in the sink, vowing to do them later but both knowing they wouldn’t get done till tomorrow, and made their way to the sofa, instantly cuddling and curling into each other like cats. They were both very much cat-like in a way; temperamental at best, clingy to those they deemed worthy (in this case each other) and loyal, despite their disagreements and previous distance. 

They gazed at each other for a while, Jack playing with Ian’s dark, thick hair, curling strands around his fingers and easing out any knots, as Ian sighed happily, eyes shutting and just enjoying the affection. He could let his guard down around Jack, trusted him more than everyone in that goddamn company combined, and knew that Jack had his back no matter what. 

They laid there for a while, lazily tracing patterns into each others skin and kissing softly before Jack pulled away and muttered about Netflix and getting a movie up. Ian was more preoccupied with getting Jack back down on the sofa so he could curl his arms around him and pull him as close as possible but Jack was intent on finding the remote. 

After what felt like a year long search, he returned into Ian’s arms, nestling his back into his chest and flicked on some shitty movie they both knew they wouldn’t watch. Soon enough, Jack shifted, until they were both lying and facing each other, until they were all the other could see. Jack smiled softly, as Ian gazed at him with his doe eyes, pressed his lips to his forehead, then his nose, then finally meeting his lips. Ian hummed as he placed his hands on Jack’s face and deepened the kiss, getting lost in the lingering taste of red wine in Jack’s mouth, whatever movie playing soundlessly behind them, long forgotten. It was probably shit anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!!!!!! ilysm!!!!!!!


End file.
